Neo Tamers New Legecy!
by lonely-angel-with-broken-wings
Summary: New tamers ,a new story starting in Kyoto! Chapter 1 will be uploaded tommrow!
1. Default Chapter

Picture it imagen years after the tamers,there are going to be new kind of trouble in the digital world.Evil digimon will the mind,to take over the digital world for ruling.There will be new group of digi destined,that i will call Neo tamers,and the setting takes place in Keyoto *hint* *Hint* They will be fans of digimon also,they play with card games too they don't tame digimon.Here is something different from the tamers cards.Instead of digi modified it will be called Digi Star acess they will call out the attack what so ever.The battle wiill take place in the real world and the digital world.They will be younger more action for fun and excitment i will have some songs in between chapters that are made up for the Neo Tamers.

  
  


Disclaimer: I DO not own digimon not even created them didn't even voice actor one of the charector.So don't e mail asking me all kinds of digimon question about if i made it.

  
  


Please review nicely flaming will be bad!


	2. The Opening Segment In The Digital World

Kyoto was a wonderful place, to be in the people were always happy. Little did they know that trouble is brewing for them. But soon it will relay on a group of kids, to come and save the day. In the digital world, that is safe for now isn't going to rest in peace for long now the new threat begins soon the under ground starts to shake. Soon an evil digimon emerge from the dark shadows.

  
  


"It is beautiful, the digital world but it shall fear me, once i destory ripped it into peices. This world, shall be what i call for my own. And also this world, is too powerless aganist me i hold a dark powers that nobody can tame. For now i claim this world, as my own nobody can take it away from me." He said. Soon a loud clash of thunder appears the digital world contunes to grew darker.The dark palace emerges from the ground, the evil digimon stood near his throne he smirk greatly.

  
  


He said, "To make sure this digital world doesn't grow stronger i am going to need some help. Dark Minons rise! Help your master, and rulers into taking over this world." 

  
  


Soon dark minons of shadows appears from the surface, bowing down to their master, Digimon everywhere now feels that they are no longer in the world, call peace now it is a nightmare. Their only hope is another chosen childrens to come and save their world. The War has began.

  
  



	3. The Opening theme song for my Neo Tamers...

Neo tamers theme song: "The Voice"

  
  


In this bright sky, i look at

I wondered if your looking 

At it too, all i know is that

Is i am no longer the person

Who i used to be i can hear you

But not see you

  
  


The Voice flows through

My mind keeps calling my

Name is it you or someone

Who knows that i will find

My destiny there is much to

See and do, in this world

  
  


Nobody is going to cry 

If i drift away, but my heart

cries out when i hear the voice

  
  
  
  



	4. The Beginning Era

Lets go to Kyoto forget about the digital world for now lets meet the chosen heroes that will soon be chosen to save our world, and the digital world. On the streets of Kyoto, the sun was shining everyone was happy, a young boy is going to learn the real meaning of "Real Reality" his name is Anthony he is just an average kid,who loves to play Digimon cards games. He got even inspird by watching the tamers on tv. He loves collecting new digimon boosters set, even he doesn't have one yet. In his bookbag he had a box, inside it was the digimon cards that he loves to play with after school. But many times he would like to just not to go to school, and play digimon card games instead. He contuned to walk,down the street hoping that he wouldn't be late for school again he usaul is, and the teacher makes him wait after class,to be lecture about being late. He is in elementary school, 5th grade he should know that being late is bad. Anthony contuned to walk down the street, when he came to a stop to a card shop, he peers through the window, he sees the new digimon card games this time it was rare to find.He looks at his pack,and looks at the card games.

  
  


"Its very rare,than the other cards, that i have.But i must have it since it isn't in my collection, and this is my chance to get it since its the last card deck there." He thought. He enters the card shop, and looks at the rare cards. He looks at the storekeeper, and smiles.

  
  


He said, "Excuse me sir,can i get those digimon cards,that is rare." The storekeeper looks at Anthony.

  
  


He said, "I am sorry, these are for my grandson its his b-day.Well his b-day already past i wanted to give it to him.You should've came yesterday we had a pack of them but they are sold out." Anthony bowed down, his head, he raises it back up again he looks strong again.

  
  


He said,"Why should i looked down? I mean those digimon tamers looked strong they beleived in themselves that they can do it.If they can do it so can i. I can survived without those new cards edition." As he walks out the door, mysterous someone drops down a Agumon card on the ground. Anthony went toward it, he bent down and picks up.

  
  


He said, "Wow! An Agumon card,i don't have this i bet that i can keep it or give it to that kid who drop but oh well as the old sayin goes finders keepers losers weepers!" 

  
  


He put it in his bookbag,and contuned to head for school he sees Joey his classmate standing outside the doorway.

  
  


Anthony said, "Hi Joey." Joey looks at Anthony, he didn't say a word he turns away, and walks into school. Anthony looks confused, and just sat down on the steps.

  
  


Anthony said, "Everytime i say "Hi" to him all he does is give me a cold shoulder. I mean i thought that boy would forget about what happen in preschool, when i barfed on his new sweater that his grandma made for him."

  
  


He herd the bell rings, and start to run to class, hope that he could be there before the bell ring. He doesn't know what kind of adventure, that he can encounter during the times, but what he will find something that he wont forget in his life.


	5. Anthony image song a made up image song

Don't Cry I will always Be There For You- Anthony theme

  
  


I see you there

Sitting alone 

With tears in your

Eyes, i wondered

What is wrong with

You, I sit on your side

to see how you feel

  
  


Don't cry I will always

Be there for you no

Matter what the caused

Is a true friend will

Always be there to

Stick by your side

  
  


Don't turn away the

Friendship that we

Had made i know that

Some stuff may hurt

You but you will

See in the end that

I am a true friend with

You that should always

Be one like that


End file.
